A Glass of Warm Ed (Alternative Version)
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Edd, Eddy, and Juniper try to stop Ed from raiding people's food.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the writers' block. It was killing me. Anyway, I am back writing these stories and everything. Hopefully I can get more ideas for new stories to come around! Thank you guys for staying by me. I appreciate it! :) Alright here we go!**_

* * *

 **Ed Porking Out!**

It was a windy night in the Cul-de-sac. In this small house out yonder, Edd slept soundly in his bed after a long day of having to deal with Ed and Eddy. Juniper, as always, was tolerable at best. She, like him, was the voice of reason - even when things turn out very sour. Juniper was getting used to Ed's mannerisms and customs to random humor. It was hard at first but she managed to adapt quite well in fact.

However, his peaceful night's rest was interrupted by a certain noise rumbling downstairs. Edd opened his eyes quickly realizing something was going wrong, it was happening downstairs. He heard the door open and then shut out of unknown circumstances. What was that coming from? Edd was scared. At first, he thought of calling June, but something in him told him not too. He was unaware how Juniper would react to the circumstances if she would to wake up.

He decided against that.

Edd scanned his room. Frightened, Edd got his cactus from nearby and walked out of his room, shaken at what or who he might encounter. He had to be ready for anything.

He rushed to the Stairway, armed with a cactus looking down to see if the coast was clear. He was terrified. His shoulder bore down on him like as if an elephant fell on his back.

He heard something smash on his floor; slowly but surely, armed with his cactus, he walked down the stairs and hid behind the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Edd took a short peak and saw a stranger raiding his fridge. Edd was disgusted by this.

Edd turned to the back of the wall shaking to his knees, "Oh dear an intruder," he said, "Eating all the food out of my refrigerator! IN BARE FEET!" he exclaimed, "So unsanitary."

He checked again and saw no one in there. He took a closer look, and sneakily walked into the kitchen where the mess was. All of a sudden, the windows shut open spooking him.

"I got a cactus!" Edd warned, sighing in relief. Suddenly, Edd heard moaning coming from his refrigerator. His eyes bulged in fear, his hands slowly reaching into the handles, nervous as all heck, gently pulling on the handle and then suddenly Ed popped out from one of the drawers chewing on a sausage chain.

Edd sighed and noticed his big friend gorging himself with food.

"Ed?" Edd sighed in relief.

Ed still chewed on the sausage chain.

"You nearly scared me out of my one size fits all pajamas," Edd said, "Do you know what time it is?"

Typically, instead of answering, Ed devoured a whole jar of pickles.

"Um Ed?" Edd said; Ed drew closer to him.

"Ed, don't make me use this!" Edd warned until Ed bit off a piece of the plant.

Edd was shocked, "You ate Jim? Ed! cacti have feelings just like your..." Edd was about to go off on him until Ed grabbed Edd food from the refrigerator.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Ed!" Edd demanded, "Where are you going with all my food! Ed, they'll spoil!" he told.

Ed did not listen.

Ed climbed on top of the window and flopped to the ground carrying all of the food he could carry.

Edd stretched his arm out the window and demanded Ed to come back and close the refrigerator door. Ed kept going.

"Ed!" Edd yelled, "I need to wake Eddy!"

* * *

 **AN:** _Are you guys ready for Juniper's reaction? Leave it down on the comments and I'll see you next time._

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ed Edd n Eddy and Juniper do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 _ **Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "A Glass of Warm Ed: Alternative Version". Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! :)**_

* * *

 **Ed's Rampage**

Edd ran across the street to warn his short friend of Ed's overeating rampage. By the time he was in Eddy's back yard, he ran to his window and knocked on it, "Eddy!" he alerted, "Eddy are you awake? Eddy?"

Eddy woke up from inside his room, got up, after groaning, and went up to the door.

"Who turned off the sun?" he asked tiredly.

"Good, you're awake!" Edd yelled, "We have a problem Eddy! Ed was in my house, my kitchen, my refrigerator, not like its different like any other day. Well you know its late you see and you know how I like to get my 8 hours of sleep! But Ed was eating, has eaten, has taken all my food! I asked him, talked to him, but no reaction! He just kept eating, do you hear me Eddy? Ed is sleep walking!"

After Edd finished, Eddy yanwed until Ed exited out of his house carrying a hill of food.

"What is he doing with all my food?" he asked.

"Ed is like a swarm of locus purging the good people of their food!" Edd alerted.

"You know you scare me when you talk like that," Eddy admitted, "Come on, lets see what big Ed's up too.

* * *

Edd and Eddy jumped over the fence to Juniper's front yard to see Ed busting the door down carrying an armful of food. Eddy laughed like a hyena trying hard not to bust a gut.

"Ed just scarfed Juniper's fridge!" Eddy screamed. Edd trying to silence Eddy; he became worried for Ed on what if Juniper woke up and found out that her entire frige had been raided.

And his fears had been fully realized.

Juniper ran out the door shocked to Ed carrying entire supply of food. Slowly, June's rage began to break, "Come back fatso!"

"Juniper Lee!" Eddy draped his arm around him, "How are you doing tonight? Good? Good!"

"Eddy, why on Earth is Ed scarfing down all of my food?" Juniper asked, "Was this your doing?"

"Ha, I wish!" Eddy said earning June's glare.

"Hi Juniper," Edd said.

"Hi, Double D," Juniper said, "Let me guess...Ed?"

"Yep," Edd said sadly.

"Okay, any idea where fatty is going?" Juniper asked.

"Don't know, but we may have better luck following..."

"A trail of buttered toast! Hahahaha!" Eddy laughed.

"For the very first time I am beginning to feel what you all feel about Ed. I'm beginning to worry about that boy," Juniper nodded, now turning to Edd, "Say Double D, do you know where Ed would be heading next?"

BOOM!

Edd, Eddy, and Juniper all took a look at Ed as he walked inside of Nazz's house.

"Of course, Nazz," Juniper said.

"Come on guys, lets check out Ed's rampage before he gets heartburn," Eddy said running ahead of everyone.

"Hold on Eddy!" Edd and June said in unison.

* * *

Eddy, Edd, and Juniper all stood outside of Nazz's backyard right by the door awaiting for Ed to come out. They waited until the walls began to bulge before Ed bursts the door down, carrying a red refrigerator scarfing down as much food as he could. Edd and Juniper were horrified - mainly June. Juniper was as strong enough to lift up a bus and throw it out of range with ease and here was Ed smashing the backyard door down carrying a refrigerator like it was no one's business.

"God lee! What sort of greens his parents be feeding him?" Juniper began to join in laughter with Eddy eventually laughing herself to the ground.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming! He just scarfed the whole fridge! Hahahaha!" Eddy yelled.

"Oh god! Oh man! I knew Ed was a big boy but...well hahahahaha!" Juniper laughed.

"Oh man, not you too," Edd said.

"I'm sorry Double D, but this is just too funny!" Juniper admitted, "Hey Eddy, let's follow him!"

"Let's," Eddy and Juniper followed Ed to Jimmy's house with a disappointed Edd following behind surprised at Juniper's behavior.

Edd, Eddy, and Juniper all stared out from the window looking at Ed heading towards the refrigerator raiding it from its supplies. June and Eddy tried to keep themselves from laughing but it couldn't be helped.

"I sure hope he doesn't wake Jimmy," Edd said.

"Come on Edd, sit down!" Juniper said grabbing a chair for him and Eddy as well as for herself, "Relax and enjoy the show!"

"Yeah like June said and watch the greatest show on Earth!" Eddy said grabbing himself a bag of popcorn out of nowhere.

"Aren't you gonna share those?" Edd asked.

"Yeah Eddy? Can I get some?" she asked.

Ed scarfed down pounds of food down his throat (all without chewing). All he had was a single slice of bread to which he swallowed whole.

"That was really good!" Edd commented.

"I wonder where's he putting it all?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah I wonder about that too," Eddy asked still giggling only for them to turn around and see that Ed was gone.

* * *

 **AN:** _Better late than never. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated! :)_

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

 _ **Hello guys, the surprising time to update was sudden right? Sorry for the long wait, had writer's block. And it was a bitch. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! Always leave a review, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :)**_

* * *

 **Wake Jimmy**

Ed made a huge mess when he finished scarfing down Jimmy's kitchen. Juniper was horrified at the huge mess he made (though it was better back in his house than it was with her to be frankly honest). She remembered that she always had to clean up after him. It was work. Like Cinderella work kind of bad. She always wondered why Ed was so dirty all the time. She tried so hard to ignore it. There were even times in which she wanted to confront him on his hygiene, but she felt it was none of her business.

"Where'd he go?" Eddy finally asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Juniper said, "But while I and Eddy hunt down Ed, Double D will stay here and keep watch."

"Why do I have to...?"

"Can you do it please?" Juniper asked with her sweet voice. Edd flushed.

"Alright," he sighed, "I will do it."

"Good!" Juniper kissed him, "We'll be right back!"

After Juniper and Eddy(who was now snickering) left, Edd grabbed a broom and started cleaning, wiping away the evidence before Jimmy wakes up in the morning.

Meanwhile, in the halls, Eddy smirked at how Juniper convinced Edd to stay in the kitchen and clean up the evidence. He had rare successes with that, "June Bugs, cleaning out the evidence by getting Mr. Clean to do it? You are my pal!" Eddy said.

Juniper smirked, "Well, Edd is sweet," she finished, "But I'm half-ass at cleaning anything - well unless if it involves..."

"Santa...?" Both kids heard Jimmy's voice nearby.

"I'mma take a good guess that Santa is a few doors down," Juniper said. Eddy nodded as they raced down the hallway and opened Jimmy's door only to see a horrific sight - even to Juniper's eyes, this was absolutely disturbing. Ed had Jimmy above his mouth ready to swallow him - to which he did.

Juniper slammed the door.

"I'mma have nightmare fuel for the next 10 years!" Juniper said scared.

"10 years? Try a century!" Eddy argued.

Edd rushed in and sparkling as a night lit sky smiling. He came to his friends curious with their horrified expressions on their faces.

"What happened?"

"Ed being interested in vore happened," Juniper said. Edd's mood immediately switched from being happy and cheerful to being timid and terrified.

"That's disturbing."

"Disturbing? I'm terrified beyond rational thought. I fought monsters, demons, and witches...but I never fought an Ed before," Juniper said.

"I have and it's unwinnable," Eddy said slowly opening the door only to see a soak and wet Jimmy shivering in both terrors and from the frigid temperatures from his house.

Edd and Juniper had their eyes closed, Eddy relieved swept sweat from his face, "You can open your eyes guys, he spat Jimmy back out!"

"I never thought Ed would drive that low!" Juniper said.

"You thought Ed was high class or something, June Bugs?" Eddy snickered along with Edd. Juniper stuck her tongue and folded her arms, walking behind both of the boys.

* * *

 **AN:** _Read and Review!_


End file.
